The feud
by Agent BM
Summary: I don't own any of the oc's they belong to their respective owners. Thank you smokescreen2814 for giving me this idea. When new racer Ron Cinnadon opens up a pizza shop across from Taffyta's restaurant, a feud starts to determine who's the best restaurant owner in the game
1. Meet Ron Cinnadon

**The feud**

**I don't own wreck it ralph or any of the oc's. Thank you smokescreen2814 for the idea, I hope you enjoy this. oh and please review everyone, thank you**

One of sugar rush's upgrades brought in a couple changes, not only was theater owner Herschel Nougatsom now a racer, 2 new racers came into the scene. These racers were Ron Cinnadon, and Honey Potts. But for this story we'll be talking about Ron and how he and Taffyta Muttonfudge got into a feud over whose restaurant was better. It all began after the upgrade in Vanelllope's office in the castle

"Welcome to sugar rush Ron, Im sure you're gonna like it here, we have racing, food, entertainment, and the occasional surprise" said Vanellope

"Thanks ms President, I can't wait for the rest of my stuff to pop up and I can get ready to race" said Ron

"That's the spirit, now let us go over some things, our currency is gold coins, you use them to buy different things around the game" said Vanellope

"I know how money works, so how do I get this money?" Asked Ron

"You get them from winning races, and you get them from the business you're gonna open" said Vanellope

"What business I wasn't told anything about a business" said Ron shocked

"Every racer owns a business to earn money, even I have a business and I'm rich, I sell home made karts to the citizens" said Vanellope "Follow me"

"Where're we going?" Asked Ron

"Your shop" said Vanellope

(Main street)

Vanellope took Ron to a run down and abandoned pizza shop known as King Candy's Pizza castle

"This is where you'll set up your shop, I know it's a little run down and has a bunch of Junk everywhere but with a little work you can make this whatever you want. I gotta go now and meet Ms. Potts, here's my number, when you think of what you wanna do, just give me a call and I'll make you a license" said Vanellope before giving Ron a paper with her phone number on it and walking out of the store

Ron picked up some of the trash and picked up some chairs left behind

"This place looks like it's seen better days" said Ron

Ron dusted off an old menu and laughed at the funny names

"Kings feast, ye old salad, dragons wings? These sound funny, but they do look good" said Ron

Ron sat on the counter and thought a moment. He was thinking of restoring this old piece of junk and making it his own Pizza shop. It would have flat screen tv's, pictures of all the racers on one wall, some new pictures painted on the wall, and he could make his own menu

"I got it, I'll make my own pizza shop, that's great I'll call Vanellope and I don't have a phone yet my house isn't ready. I'll call her later" said Ron


	2. Rennovation

(Vanellope's office, later that day)

"So you said you have an idea for your store?" asked Vanellope

"Yep, i'm gonna fix up that old pizza joint and make it into my own pizza shop. I'll clean up, change the name, make my own menu, add some flat screens and have a wall with everyone's picture on it" said Ron

"That sounds good, since you're new i'll loan you some money to fix it up, pay me back whenever. Oh and here i got something for you" said Vanellope

Vanellope reached into her desk and pulled out an iphone and gave it to Ron

"What is this?" asked Ron

"It's an iphone, you do stuff with it. All the racers have one, first one's free, replacements are gonna cost you so take care of that thing" said Vanellope as she got up from her desk "Now come with me i'll get you a license and some money and you'll be on your way"

So after getting his liscense and money Ron went to work on his shop. He started with cleaning up all the trash and replacing all the old tables and chairs with new ones. After painting over the old dirty pictures he cleaned up the kitchen.

"Once i'm done i'll make the menu, buy some ingredients and i'll be ready to open" said Ron

But then Ron remembered something

"Oh wait i can't run this place myself, i can't make pizzas and take orders at the same time. Wait i could hire someone, but then again who's gonna work for someone they don't know anything about?" asked Ron

Ron went over to Taffyta's restaurant across the street for a little advice. Since she owned a restaurant for some time she would know what to do

"Well robot workers work fine for me if you ask me" said Taffyta

"Robots?" asked Ron

"Let me introduce you to them, BOTS!" shouted Taffyta

Taffytas robot workers stepped out of the kitchen and into the dining area

"Ron meet my bots, green, blue, yellow, red, black, and white. I named them after the colors their bodies came in the boxes. The company i ordered them from wasn't cheap but it's worth it" said Taffyta

"What company did you get them from?" asked Ron

"X-S tech, own a business on the fifth floor. These bots were the best they had they said. Cost me $200 bucks a bot, that's around 100 gold coins each" said Taffyta

"I can't afford that, i don't know how you were able to afford that" said Ron

"I saved some money, look if you can't buy a bot just make one, Adorabeezle can help you and Candlehead owns a scrap yard full of robot junk" said Taffyta

"Thanks Taffyta, good luck with your business" said Ron before leaving

"I bet his restaurant won't last a month" said Yellow

"I give it a week" said Taffyta

(Candlehead's scrap yard)

"Yeah i got parts for your machine, anything specific you want?" asked Candlehead

"I could use some arms, a bunch of them if you have that many. Something to help sort ingredients-

"On it, be back in a flash" said Candlehead

She went behind a pile of old busted karts to collect some parts. Ron looked at some old soda machines and fridges

"Hm, perhaps i could restore this and put it in the shop for the to go orders or something" said Ron to himself

Candlehead came back with a wagon full of parts

"Here you go, that'll be 100 bucks" said Candlehead

"100 bucks? For a pile of junk?" asked Ron shocked

"I gotta make a living" said Candlehead "And those soda machines you're looking at, that's another 100 bucks"

"How about i give you a free pizza instead with anything on it" said Ron

"Deal" said Candlehead

(Adorabeezle's lab)

Adorabeezle had finished putting together the parts Ron had into some new parts and the machine was ready

"Behold, i introduce to you the pizza bot 1000" said Adorabeezle

The machine had long arms and a circular body. On top were bins to hold different ingredients

"It looks great, does it work?" asked Ron

"Behold" said Adorabeezle

She pushed a button on a remote and the arms fell off and the inside exploded

(1 new bot later)

"Behold the pizza bot 2000"

Adorabeezle pushed the remote button again and the machine started moving too fast. The arms flew off and the machine rolled away towards Adorabeezle's big tv monitor

"So much for watching classic movies on weeknights, oh well i'll fix both, moving on" said Adorabeezle

After a few more attempts at making the machine from scratch, with pizza bot 3 and 4000 exploding, Adorabeezle had made pizza bot 5000

"Please work please work" said Adorabeezle

"How much longer is this gonna take i wanna go home" said Ron

"Hold on cinnamon bun i'm about to test the machine" said Adorabeezle

Adorabeezle turned on the machine and it worked. Pizza ingredients went through the machine and the arms moved normally acting like they were making a real pizza

"It works" said Adorabeezle

"Thanks, i'll take this to my shop and i'll open in a few days" said Ron

"Now about my fee" said Beezle

"How about a free pizza?" asked Ron

"I'm not as stupid as candlehead, 100 bucks" said Beezle

"Fine" said Ron giving her some gold coins


	3. Grand opening and the feud begins

After a few days of cleaning, working, painting, and getting some business advice from the other racers, Ron was ready to open his shop, Ron's Pizza and Wings. A banner hung from the store that said Grand opening and the racers were all seated inside eating pizza

"Wow this is really good" said Vanellope

"Thanks" said Ron

"So you made this yourself?" asked Candlehead

"No, it'd take too long, just like Taffyta I have my own robot worker" said Ron "Come in the back and i'll show you"

Ron led the racers to the kitchen where the pizza bot was making pizzas, one arm was tossing the dough, another cooking the pizzas, another preparing the dough and so on

"Behold, the pizza bot 5000" said Ron

"What happened to the other 4000?" asked Honey

"Don't ask, it was ugly" said Ron "This machine makes pizzas, sorts ingredients, and cooks pizzas in 5 minutes flat"

"Wow, where'd you get this thing?" asked Vanellope

"Built it from old parts in a scrap yard, with the help of adorabeezle" said Ron

"That explains why some of those parts look familiar" said Vanellope

"What parts?" asked Ron

"Don't ask, bad memories" said Vanellope

"The only thing i won't let this make is my specialty, the cinnamon bun pizza" said Ron

"Why not?" asked Herschel

"According to my code it's an old family recipe, and i'm not gonna trust a robot with that. It takes a bit but it's not that hard to make, anyone care to try some?" asked Ron holding a box of the pizza

All the racers grabbed a slice and took a bite of the pizza

"This is delicious" said Rancis

"What's in it?" asked Candlehead

"I'll never tell, this pizza itself is gonna make me rich" said Ron

Over a few days Ron's pizza shop was one of the best restaurants in the game, everyone wanted to eat one of Ron's fresh pizza's and his now famous cinnamon bun pizza. Ron was making all the money he wanted. Everything was good until one day when Taffyta entered her restaurant

"Hello boys, i'm just here to collect-

Taffyta stopped when she saw her bots were in sleep mode

"Oh for the love of, WAKE UP!" screamed Taffyta

The bots woke up out of sleep mode

"Welcome to Taffyta's may i take your order?" asked Green

"Why're you bots sleeping on the job?" asked Taffyta

"Well boss, if you haven't noticed, we haven't had many customers in the past few days" said Yellow

"WHY NOT!?" asked Taffyta

"That pizza joint" said Blue

"Ron's? Why that no good new racer" said Taffyta

Honey stepped out of Ron's with a pizza box in her hand

"I'll take care of this" said Taffyta as she walked out of the restaurant

Honey fumbled in her pocket for her keys when Taffyta walked up to her

"Hey Honey, how're you doing?" asked Taffyta

"Fine, just about to go home" said Honey

"What ya got there, a pizza?" asked Taffyta

"Yeah, it's one of ron's cinnamon pizzas. I ordered one to go to eat later" said Honey nervously

"How would you like a nice burger or fries to go with that. I'll cut the price if you come to my restaurant" said Taffyta

"Thanks but i'm full, and i don't want any of your burgers right now. And i also heard you're pretty mean to people and-

Taffyta grabbed the pizza and stomped on it

"My pizza, why'd you do-

"Listen honey, no one calls me a mean person. And you shouldn't be eating that pizza, you should be eating a nice ice cream or milkshake from my place, NOT RON'S!" shouted Taffyta

"Taffyta you're scaring me" said Honey scared as she backed towards the restaurant door

"Oh am i scaring you? Well get over it. If anyone owns a good restaurant it's me" said Taffyta angrily

Ron came outside

"Whoa whoa whoa what's going on out here? Taffyta are you harrassing my customers?" asked Ron

"Ron your business is stealing my business" said Taffyta angrily

"Uh oh, don't care, perhaps people want something different for a change" said Ron

"Ron Taffyta ruined my pizza can i get another one?" asked Honey

"Of course, come inside and take a seat and i'll whip you up another, on the house" said Ron to Honey "And Taffyta, i want you off my property"

"You can't do that" said Taffyta

"Yes i can i own everything from this sidewalk to the back alley" said Ron

"Fine, but believe me this isn't over. I'll be back, you'll regret the day you messed with Taffyta Muttonfudge" said Taffyta angrily as she left

"What's her problem?" asked Honey

"Don't know, come on i'll make you a free pizza for your trouble" said Ron


	4. Advertising

The feud between Taffyta and Ron began that night. Taffyta went around to different businesses and homes that night. When Ron opened up his shop the next morning it was quiet, too quiet

"Strange, usually people would be rushing for my breakfast pizza by now" said Ron

He looked out the window and saw a huge line by Taffyta's restaurant. He grabbed a flyer that was hanging on a parking meter

"Taffyta's now serving breakfast?! Get a free coffee and biscuit with purchase of pancakes, TAFFYTA!" shouted Ron angrily

"Hey Ron, your place empty? enjoying the peace and quiet?" asked Taffyta mockingly

"Taffyta you basically just stole my customers" said Ron angrily

"Hey Ron, sorry but i just had to get some pancakes" said Gloyd who was in line

"This means war" whispered Ron

Later that day Ron put up flyers for his restaurant advertising that if you bought a large pizza, you got a free small pizza

"I normally wouldn't do this but this means war" said Ron to himself as he put a flyer on a ticket booth window

"Hey get away from my ticket booth, if you don't pay for anything you can't stay" said Herschel

Once people saw the advertisement people left Taffyta's and went to Ron's

"Stay sweet taffyta" shouted Ron before going inside

Taffyta kicked a trash can and went inside

"Bots make me a cream pie" shouted Taffyta

(1 hour later)

"Thank you come again" said Ron to Candlehead

Taffyta came in with a box

"Hey Ron, i just wanted to congratulate you on beating me with your advertising gimmick" said Taffyta

"Thank you Taffyta" said Ron

"I got you a little something, no hard feelings i hope for our little fight" said Taffyta giving him the box

"Really what is it?" asked Ron

Ron opened the box and a pie was thrown at his face. Taffyta laughed as Ron wiped cream from his eyes

"This fight isn't over" said Taffyta before leaving the restaurant

"I really hate that girl" said Ron

"Tell me about it" said Vanellope before sipping a glass of coke

"She's got the nerve to hit me with a pie" said Ron as he wiped his face

"She must really hate you, i'd help you out man but this isn't my fight" said Rancis as he ate a wing

"I don't need your help Rancis, i can handle this on my own" said Ron

"How?" asked Vanellope

(Sugar rush Special News Report)

"Hello i'm candy cane fred, and well, nothing's really happening around here, everything's fine, sun's out, no terminators or battle droids killing people. I wish they were because that'd make a good story"

"Hello i'm Taffyta muttonfudge with a special announcement, don't eat at ron's because he practices his kissing with the pizza dough" said Taffyta

Ron pushed Taffyta away and grabbed the mic

"Don't eat at Taffyta's, she and Gloyd have sex in the kitchen and bathrooms" said Ron

"That was a secret" shouted Taffyta

"Not anymore" said Ron

Fred grabbed the mic away

"Guys i know it's a slow news day but come on, seriously, although i do like these secrets tell me more" said Fred

The 2 just walked away


End file.
